1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for communication of color information.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus for sending and receiving still-picture information, for example, is known in which high-speed image transmission is performed by compressing the image information.
In this apparatus for sending and receiving still pictures, however, problems are encountered in that it is difficult to produce a still-picture transmitting and receiving system in which a still-picture video image that is the result of photography on the transmitting side is transmitted to the receiving side together with collateral information appended to the received image, where upon the received image is combined with a print format, which has been stored in the apparatus on the receiving side, and with character information, and the result is printed out automatically on the receiving side, thereby making it possible to create a commodity catalog or an advertisement merely by an operation on the transmitting side.
In a system of this kind, there are cases where the apparatus on the transmitting side is carried about or installed in a vehicle so as to be moved from place to place. There are also instances in which information is sent to the receiving side so that an unspecified number of users may create simple advertisements or commodity catalogs on the receiving side. At such time, it is necessary to increase the kinds of standard formats on the receiving side to accommodate a greater number of users. However, situations arise in which the standard formats are utilized as is without updating the directory of standard formats of an apparatus already in use. In such case, it may not be possible to provide a service in which an output sample conforms to the user's wishes, and a user may make use of an old version of a format without being aware of the fact that the latest standard format has been registered.